


Ice Bath

by rainbowdracula



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdracula/pseuds/rainbowdracula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt takes a dive into the Hudson on the coldest day of the year. Fortunately, Peter's there to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Done for [this prompt](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/3230.html?thread=7079070#cmt7079070) on the Daredevil kink meme. I'm obligated to fill every Matt/Peter related thing I see on there.

Daredevil was soaked to the bone and his lips were blue.

Peter had seen him stumbling along the rooftops and swung by to say hello before he himself would retreat back to his warm apartment, only to go into a dead stop when he saw how out-of-it he was. His feet crunched into the snow, delicately resting his hands on Matt's shoulder and chest.

"Magoo?" Peter asked cautiously. "Daredevil?"

Matt swung his head in the general direction of Peter's voice, before smiling and slurring, "Peter!"

He slumped against him, and Peter realized how badly he was shivering. "Okay, it's time to get you home."

Matt was surprisingly amendable to be held, even laughing as Peter swung them to his apartment. Peter did not mind the mildly unhinged laughter, as Matt's shivers were decreasing in intensity and he knew that was a very, very bad sign.

They got into the apartment, and Peter tried to remember the first aid course he took during high school. He propped Matt up on to the couch, and took off the cowl.

"I'm sorry about this, buddy," Peter said, and stripped off Matt's sodden suit.

Scarred skin was slowly revealed, covered in goosebumps, and his hair was dripping icy water down his face. Peter swallowed, dropping the suit in a random corner – it was far from the weirdest thing to happen in this place. Matt was humming now, head lolling back on to the couch he sat completely naked on. He was no longer shivering.

Peter raced to his bedroom, gathering up his fluffiest towel and running back to the living room to rub Matt dry. He probably wasn't as gentle as he should've been, based on Matt's little noises of discomfort, but the goosebumps were retreating and his lips weren't quite as blue.

He hauled Matt up from the couch, stumbling a bit as Matt picked that moment to become dead weight, and dragged him to the bed. Peter let Matt down and covered him with the sheets and fairly thick comforter already on the bed. When Matt was nice and tucked in, he then dug around his closet for more blankets and quilts Aunt May kept bringing him, piling them on top of Matt.

Matt was still humming, but the shivering hadn't kicked back in yet. A brief flash of first aid memory hit Peter, and he flushed violently.

"The things I do for you, Magoo," he muttered, and stripped out of his own suit.

He crawled under the blanket mountain, pressing up against Matt's broad, bare back. His skin was like ice, but Peter still wrapped himself around Matt. Slowly, Matt started shivering again, like his frozen veins were slowly melting.

Peter was murmuring soft nonsense, as Matt pressed his face into the pillow as the shivering grew in violence and intensity before finally subsiding. Matt made an incoherent murmur, before his hard breathing finally evened out. Peter followed him into the realm of sleep, lulled by his even breathing and the cave of warm blankets.

He woke up with his face smooshed into Matt's impressive pectorals, legs tangled together. The blanket cave had somehow managed to not become sweltering, instead cozy and warm. Matt smelled nice, considering his night, and the city was covered in a thick blanket of white. No way was Peter braving that. Instead, he nuzzled back into Matt's embrace, letting his breathing slowly lull him back to sleep.

Then Matt woke up. His body went board still, then relaxed all at once. "Peter?"

Peter blinked up at him. "Hey, you feeling okay?"

Matt let go of Peter, rolling on to his back and rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand. Peter sat up, kneeling on the bed. The covers slipped down his bare shoulders, baring his skin to the freezing air. Peter shivered.

"I'm good," Matt said. "Your building's heater is broken."

"Of course it is," Peter grumbled. "You scared me a bit there. You got to the point of hypothermia where you stop shivering."

"Thanks for not taking me to the hospital," Matt said. He squeezed Peter's thigh. "And for nursing me back to health."

"You'd do the same for me," Peter said. He then became horribly aware of the fact the two of them were naked. "And I probably should put on pants..."

Matt's hand spread out on Peter's thigh. Peter's breath caught.

"The city's on lockdown," Matt said reasonably. "And your apartment's freezing. This bed is very warm."

Peter relaxed. "It is warm. There's really no reason to get out of it."

"Mhm," Matt said, stretching out his arms. "Really no reason at all. You should lay back down, you're letting out all the warm air."

Peter dived down and took Matt's mouth in a bruising kiss. Matt rolled them over, back under the blanket cave, one arm wrapped around Peter's back and the other around his thigh. Peter draped his arms around Matt's neck, drawing him even closer. The kiss was slow, and Matt's hand let go of Peter's back to trace along his body, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

They parted for breath, and Matt bit kisses into Peter's neck, causing him to gasp. Peter tightened his legs around Matt's waist like a vise, fingers skittering across Matt's powerful shoulders. Their hips grinded together in long, easy motions, and the air was becoming so <i>hot</i>.

"You smell divine," Matt murmured into his ear. His hands gripped Peter's ass. "I bet you'll feel divine."

"You can't pull shit like this on the first date, Matthew," Peter groaned. Matt laughed, low and dirty, moving harder against Peter. Peter nipped his earlobe in response.

Peter reached over to rummage through the drawer in the nightstand, Matt latching on to his shoulder like a particularly affectionate vampire. He pulled out the lube and condoms, throwing them at Matt.

"Petulant," Matt teased, feeling up the lube before uncapping it and slicking his fingers. Peter hooked one of his legs over Matt's shoulder, spreading out as easy as anything.

Matt had big fingers, thick fingers that knew exactly how to move. Peter threw his head back, huffing out little breathy groans as Matt worked.

"And you're slow," Peter said. Matt quirked his eyebrow and crooked his fingers. "Ah!"

"Patience," Matt growled right into Peter's ear. "Is a virtue."

"Because this is such a virtuous act," Peter said, only to make a protesting noise when Matt removed his fingers. The condom wrapper crinkled, and Matt was rolling it on. Peter shivered, Matt pushing his thigh down to his chest.

Peter gasped when Matt pushed inside, the glide long and smooth, and then moaned when he was finally, fully in him. Matt made a noise like the air was being punched out of him, pressing his face into Peter's neck. After a moment or two to adjust, Peter dug his heel into Matt's back.

"Move," he demanded, causing Matt to laugh.

"Bossy," he said, and rolled his hips, the rest of Peter's words escaping in a low moan.

It was slow, pressure and heat building as Peter wrapped himself tighter and tighter around Matt. Matt was sucking bruises on to Peter's skin, half-formed words of praise and sweet nonsense pouring out of his mouth. Peter was gasping, squirming under the onslaught of sensation and pulling Matt even closer to his body like he was trying to merge them into one being.

Peter slipped his hand between them, grasping his cock. Matt started kissing Peter's face, biting at his jaw, and Peter's back arched in pleasure. His noises were becoming more desperate and intense, mouth wide open and panting, and Matt increased the power of his thrusts, driving Peter closer to the edge.

When he did tumble over it, Peter squeezed around Matt. Matt groaned, and with a few more hard thrusts, he followed Peter right over.

They laid there, tangled up with one another and catching their breath. After a moment, Matt chuckled, breathless.

"Maybe I should fall into the Hudson more often," Matt said. Peter pulled back to stare at him with wide eyes.

"You WHAT?!"

**Author's Note:**

> [Commission information ](http://rainbowdracula.tumblr.com/post/121606093217/writing-commissions)  
>  [My Tumblr](http://rainbowdracula.tumblr.com)


End file.
